Con dos, pero con ninguna
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron está de novio con Lavender, porque está enojado, celoso, molesto y lamentablemente algo...¿confundido? respecto a Hermione. / Libro seis.


Hola, ya estoy harta de no terminar nada. Sin mentirles les diré que tengo unas diez historias incompletas en mi computador, y algunas completas ya en los docs de ff pero no me atrevo a subirlas, en fin...

Esto es algo que ha salido porque siempre leo - incluso yo misma he escrito - relatos de este momento del sexto libro desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pero... ¿qué pensaba Ron? Esto lo he hecho para entrar en la cabeza del pelirrojo que es mucho más confusa que la de Hermione, pero me entretiene de igual forma. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>Era definitivo que a él todo le saliera mal.<p>

Siempre cuando creía que las cosas iban por buen camino, algo pasaba y todo volvía a derrumbarse. Estaba harto de aquello.

Todo era culpa de Ginny, su hermana, que se había empeñado en hacerle la existencia más difícil cada vez, besuqueándose con su compañero de habitación por todas partes del castillo. Ron debía controlar a su hermanita pequeña, era esa su misión ese año, ahora que era el único hermano mayor que le quedaba en Hogwarts a la no tan pequeña de los Weasley.

Pero Ginny siempre se salía con la suya.

Bufó.

Giró la cabeza para buscar a Harry y Hermione, y soltó otro bufido cuando los encontró practicando juntos a unas cuantas parejas más allá de él. Tenía ganas de hablar con ellos. Harry había ido al despacho de Dumbledore la noche anterior y no habían tenido tiempo de conversar lo que el viejo profesor le dijo. Seguramente Hermione ya lo sabía todo antes que él. Como siempre, siempre sabiéndolo todo antes que él.

Volteó nuevamente. En cuanto terminara la clase iría a hablar con ellos y no le importaba si Hermione resoplaba al verlo o se iba, ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevos modales para con él.

Levantó su varita para comenzar a practicar los encantamientos que le salían cada vez peor. Lavender se acercó a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro le animó "Vamos amor, tú puedes"

Se estremeció, cosa que últimamente le sucedía a menudo cuando ella le llamaba de esa form. A veces incluso prefería que le dijera _won-won._

Porque amor es una palabra demasiado grande, y jamás se había imaginado oír a una mujer –que no fuera su madre– diciéndosela. Y se sentía extraño, porque a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo siendo "novio" de Lavender no sentía ni la más mínima necesidad de escucharla decirle amor. Mucho menos de decírselo él a ella.

"¡Muy bien hecho, señorita Granger!" felicitó el profesor Flitwick al otro lado de la sala, completamente emocionado por la habilidad de Hermione. La miró. Sonreía con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, seguramente porque el cumplido del profesor había sido más alto de lo que ella hubiese querido. Harry a su lado la miraba sonriendo, como si la felicitara también. Ella le miró con complicidad y cuando el profesor se retiró del lado de ambos para ir a ver a otras parejas, Hermione le dio un golpe a Harry en el brazo y los dos rieron de algo que sólo los dos entendían.

No sabe porqué toda esa escena le hirvió completamente los sesos.

Harry podría perfectamente estar trabajando con Neville y él con Hermione, como en las prácticas del E.D. Entonces ella no tendría que sonreírle, con esa sonrisa avergonzada, ni tendría que mirarle como si sólo él, en toda la sala pudiera comprenderla, ni mucho menos tendría que darle golpecitos en el brazo.

Lavender resopló a su lado y él supo que era producto de la escenita de sus dos _mejores amigos_. La miró y ella le dio una mirada como queriendo decir "nosotros también podemos".

Claro que él podía.

Siempre ha podido, sólo que cuando estaba junto a Hermione no era necesario hacer todas las cosas porque ella las hacía mejor que los tres juntos. Rodaba los ojos, apretaba los labios, pero lo hacía. Lo ayudaba con sus tareas, con un aire maternal que muchas veces odiaba pero que a veces adoraba completamente.

Dejó sus pensamientos fluir mientras Lavender continuaba intentando realizar el hechizo sin mucho éxito, pero muchísimo mejor que él y que Neville. ¿Por qué había pensado que toda su desgracia era culpa de Ginny? La culpa era de ella.

Toda la culpa la tenía Hermione. Con sus habilidades perfectas, sus palabras de aliento, su caligrafía inmaculada, su tierna pero estúpida adoración por los elfos domésticos, sus movimientos de varita impecables, sus rizos enmarañados con los que luchaba todos los días para verse más ordenada, su túnica sin manchas, sus pies pequeños, su personalidad magníficamente molesta y sus miradas. Todas esas miradas que sembraron en él una esperanza.

Era estúpido, pero ese año por fin estaba asumiendo que aquellas miradas, aún poniéndole de los nervios, le gustaban. Había comenzado a entender lo que pasaba cuando ella lo miraba con ternura cada vez que él hacía algo mal o estaba frustrado por algo, principalmente quidditch.

Y aunque le asustaba todo eso y no se atrevía a reconocerlo, una parte de él se hallaba fascinado de poder observarla a destajo y que ella se sonrojara cuando lo descubriera. Que en todas las rondas de prefectos ella en varias accediera a caminar con él por los pasillos, conversando de cualquier trivialidad y discutiendo por las mismas.

Pero entonces se enteró de que ella había tenido un contacto más íntimo con Viktor Krum que sólo una invitación al baile. ¡Se besaron!

Bueno, quizá no fue sólo uno, sino varios. Se besaban a escondidas de él y de Harry.

Nunca les contó, nunca se atrevió siquiera a mencionarlo. ¡Era tan…cobarde!

Cuando Harry dio su primer beso a Cho, lo primero que hizo fue correr donde ellos y contárselo; y Ron había estaba seguro de que cuando él diera el suyo haría lo mismo.

¿Pero y ella? Ya lo había hecho y había preferido guardar silencio incluso cuando el tema había salido a colación y él se venía a enterar ahora, cuando ya estaba seguro de que de Krum no solo le molestaba porque fuera un bruto patético que ni siquiera sabía sumar para poder atrapar la snitch en el momento correcto, no. Ahora sabía que Krum le caía mal porque _estuvo con ella_ y ella se veía brutalmente contenta al respecto.

¡Y se habían besado!

Y aún así ¿mientras le escribía cartas al búlgaro era capaz de hacerle ojitos a él? Entonces había sacado su otra conclusión: "_todo lo has imaginado"_.

Y sintiéndose más loco y más desgraciado que nunca había aparecido Lavender. Sí, como un milagro. Podría sonar romántico pero realmente no lo era.

Era cruel utilizar a la chica, pero era lo único que su cabeza encontraba correcto hacer. Si salía con Lavender, Hermione no podría mirarlo más de esa forma que le hacía explotar sus sentidos, titubear vergonzosamente y enojarse enormidades consigo mismo. Si salía con Lavender, le demostraría a _esa Hermione que imaginariamente lo quería más que como un amigo_ que él también podía conquistar a alguien. Y si Hermione continuaba _coqueteándole_ – si es que eso era lo que ella hacía - era una descarada, y si se resignaba a no mirarlo nunca más de aquella forma él comprobaría que todas sus sospechas eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pero le había dejado de hablar. No le había gritado como él lo hizo con Krum. Lo dejo con un montón de aves de rapiña que lo dejaron lleno de heridas y rasguños.

Recordó lo enojado que estaba ese día. ¿Lanzarle pájaros asesinos? Era la actitud más infantil que existía, pero sin duda era más inteligente que un simple ataque de celos. Claro, era un acto inteligente, como ella.

Harry era siempre el que estaba en medio, intentando ser amigo de ambos, pero Lavender consumía prácticamente todo su tiempo. Y cuando intentaba zafarse de ella diciéndole la verdad, que deseaba hablar con sus amigos, ella refunfuñaba y en una ocasión lanzó al aire algún reclamo contra Hermione.

Eso le alteró.

Primero, porque su "novia" había sentido celos de Hermione y eso _significaba algo_. ¿Ella también había percibido la forma en que su amiga lo miraba o como le sonreía de vez en cuando? Y segundo, porque estaba acostumbrado desde prácticamente los doce años a saltar con varita en mano y los puños cerrados cada vez que alguien insultaba a Hermione.

Se sintió observado de pronto y lo primero que pensó fue en Flitwick pidiéndole que realizara el hechizo que por más que intentara le salía mal, pero luego se percató de que no era eso. Era Hermione, que escondida tras la cabeza de Harry le miraba con una expresión totalmente ajena a las adivinaciones de Ron en el rostro.

Se atrevió a levantar la cara y enfrentar su mirada, pero en cuanto lo hizo, ella desvió los ojos y levantó la nariz, fingiendo esa altanería que Ron detestaba. Refunfuñó y se enojó otra vez.

Y eso fue lo único interesante que pasó ese día.

Hermione fingió por el resto de la tarde que él no existía, como llevaba haciendo desde hace semanas. Aunque en la sala común se volvía prácticamente insostenible su indiferencia, Lavender estaba ahí.

"Harry, no recuerdo que Mcgonagall nos haya dejado libre de deberes" la escuchó decir en su butaca favorita, frente a la chimenea. Lavender tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de él, lo que de alguna forma le permitía observar a su par de amigos con mayor facilidad desde un extremo más alejado de la fuente de calor.

Harry levantó la vista y la fulminó con ella.

"No quiero sonar aguafiestas, Harry, pero… no te ayudaré con esa redacción esta vez" Harry le miró, confundido.

Ron entonces recordó: la estúpida redacción de transformaciones. Ni él ni Harry la habían completado, y Ron contaba con que Harry – abusando ligeramente de conservar la amistad de Hermione – obtuviera siquiera algo del trabajo, para avanzar aunque sea un par renglones, pero al parecer no lo conseguiría.

Harry, sintiéndose observado levantó la vista del pergamino viejo, que él rápido reconoció como el mapa del merodeador, le miró y se encogió de hombros. Ron repitió el gesto en respuesta.

Hermione los miró por un segundo, fijó su vista por otro instante en Ron, bajó sus ojos hasta Lavender y observó la comodidad con la que la chica disfrutaba de la compañía de él y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

Ron tuvo ganas de gritarle, de gritarle que lo mirara y le dijera todas las estupideces que estaba pensando, que se atreviera. Por último que discutieran, llevaban tanto tiempo sin discutir que se sentía extraño, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablarle. Caminar por Hogwarts, tener alguna idea o una broma y no poder contársela y hacerla enojar era algo verdaderamente incómodo y diferente. Sobre todo cuando soltaba sus bromas con Lavender y ella no las entendía o se reía estrepitosamente. Odiaba el sonido de su risa y no sabía por qué.

Hermione se despidió de Harry desde la butaca de en frente y girándose sobre sus talones con un montón de libros en la mano se encaminó a los dormitorios de chicas. Entonces Harry que observó por donde había desaparecido su amiga hace unos segundos, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde estaba él.

"¿Sigue enojada conmigo?" preguntó Ron, por tener algo que decir nada más, porque la respuesta la conocía. Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con la boca. Lavender se removió en su regazo y entonces él recordó que ella continuaba ahí.

"Hermione es tan rara" dijo la rubia mirando a Harry, que puso cara de pocos amigos al instante, y a Ron, que decidió no bajar la mirada para no encontrar la de ella.

"No veo nada de raro en Hermione" dijo Harry. Ron pudo ver que intentaba ser cordial, aunque últimamente Harry perdía la paciencia con facilidad.

"Pero es que… se enojó con won-won de la nada y así, sin más. Por último que dé explicaciones" dijo Lavender retomando la revista que tenía en sus manos y hojeándola con calma. Ron la miró entonces, porque lamentablemente estaba de acuerdo con ella. "Aunque bueno… no es muy difícil de adivinar porqué está tan molesta" se carcajeó antes de estirar la mano para apretar el mentón de Ron y lanzarle un beso.

Harry rodó los ojos.

"Estoy cansado" murmuró y lanzó a Ron una mirada que al pelirrojo no le dejó nada claro y subió por las escaleras.

Ron sabía que en cuanto Harry se fuera, Lavender dejaría de estar tan perezosa y querría comenzar con la acción, y ese día no le apetecía demasiado. Se excusó rápidamente con que estaba cansado y quería dormir, y tuvo autorización de marcharse luego de besar a Lavender varias veces.

Dentro de su habitación, Harry estaba recostado mirando el techo, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Cosa habitual en él, pensó Ron.

"Oh, tan temprano por acá, _won-won_" lo molestó Harry. Él gruñó en respuesta. Se puso su pijama y abrió las mantas de su cama para cubrirse con ellas.

"¿A ti no te ha dicho qué es lo que le pasa?" le preguntó Ron por fin, sin necesidad de tener que nombrarla, pues Harry sabía a quién se refería.

Harry le miró desde la otra cama, como si no creyera lo que su amigo le preguntaba.

"No tiene necesidad de decirlo, Ron". Dijo Harry, algo molesto "No entiendo cómo…" pero su idea se apagó debido a que eran asuntos que no incumbían a su persona. Él tenía otras cosas que hacer, no preocuparse de los líos amorosos de sus amigos; además Hermione se hubiese molestado con él si es que le insinuaba algo a Ron. Era cosa de dos y él no pintaba ningún papel en este cuadro por ahora. Y estaba enojado con Ron, por ser tan idiota. Entonces se volteó y murmuró "Olvídalo y duérmete". Apagó la luz.

Ron decepcionado y molesto también, se giró para cubrirse mejor con las mantas, cerró los ojos.

_No tiene necesidad de decirlo_, repitió las palabras de Harry en su cabeza. Parecía que él sí la entendía muy bien. Refunfuñó en sus adentros. ¿Cuándo se iban a acabar sus celos? Sí, Ron ya lo había asumido, pero sólo para él mismo, jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Estaba celoso, celoso de Viktor, celoso de Mclaggen y ahora… ¡hasta de Harry!

¿Por qué él era el único que no entendía a Hermione? Todos parecían tener una afinidad especial con ella, y conseguir comprender lo que por su cabeza pasaba y él… ¡por más que lo pensara no podía figurarse exactamente bien lo que ella quería o decía! O qué demonios significaban esas sonrisas, o los pájaros, o cada vez que le miraba o se burlaba de él.

Lavender había insinuado muchas veces, nunca estando solos, siempre con alguien más ya sea Harry o Parvati, que Hermione estaba enojada por _lo de ella con Ron. _Y entonces Ron pensaba: _sí, claro que está enojada por eso_. Pero después reparaba en que nunca ella le había dicho algo de Lavender, nunca le insinuó siquiera que le molestaba que él saliera con esa chica, sólo se distanció y como él estaba con tanto rencor dentro de sí, nunca se acercó a preguntarle porqué lo hizo.

Y –maldita sea– la extrañaba.

Le molestaba estar peleado con ella, por un sinfín de razones. La primera era porque le costaba ver Hogwarts como siempre sin ella.

Se sentía ajeno a Gryffindor en la sala común si no estaba con ella y con Harry, se sentía aburrido en sus rondas de prefectos, se sentía imbécil en las clases en que no sabía que contestar, se sentía aún más imbécil cuando sus trabajos traían montones de faltas de ortografía que ella con sólo mirarlo una vez le habría dado a entender que las corrigiera, y él lo habría hecho y hubiese sacado mejor nota.

Extrañaba sus apuntes de Historia de la magia, que siempre serían mejores que la baba que dejaba él sobre los pergaminos por quedarse dormido en las clases del profesor Binns, sus reclamos de la forma en qué usaba el uniforme, sus intentos por comentar algo lógico en quidditch aunque no tenía idea de dicho deporte, su forma cálida de animarle antes de los entrenamientos. Extrañaba aquella culpabilidad de mirarla a los ojos en las mañanas en que despertaba de haber tenido aquellos sueños fantasiosos con Hermione, esos que no podía controlar y que hace un año le traían bastantes problemas.

Y ahora que estaba con Lavender demasiado cerca y con Hermione demasiado lejos el asunto de sus sueños había empeorado, la primera encendía el motor con sus besos apasionados y la segunda hacía sus apariciones oníricas para apagarlo. No le contaría a Harry jamás de aquellos sueños porque no se atrevería a decirle que en sus fantasías nocturnas besuqueaba y toqueteaba a Hermione de forma imprudente y descarada en diferentes lugares. Su habitación de La Madriguera y la biblioteca eran sus lugares favoritos, pensó. Movió su cabeza, intentando ahuyentar las imágenes que su ello había inventado, no quería dormirse así esa noche.

Hermione era tan impredecible y a la vez tan monótona en sus actuares. Se levantaba, aparecía en la sala común o en el comedor siempre un par de minutos antes que ellos, leía algo, comentaba – mientras comía – alguna noticia o algo de alguna asignatura con alguien de la mesa, discutía con Harry, tomaba su mochila, discutía con él, caminaba a sus clases, les hacía callar, estaba en sus clases perfecta como siempre, haciéndose notar por su inteligencia, salía con un par de ideas inteligentes antes del almuerzo y lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Justo antes de volver a decir algo estúpido y volver a discutir con él.

Y estaba acostumbrado a su rutina. Harry se exasperaba de sus peleas, pero para él eran ya cosa normal. No sentía que por eso él la quería menos que Harry, o que ella le quisiese menos a él.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso.

Pero entonces una voz, muy parecida a la de su única hermana le susurró "_no te quiere menos, te quiere diferente". _Y la parte de su cabeza a la que no le gustaban los acertijos se molestó de aquel susurro de su conciencia o de Ginny metida en su conciencia. "Diferente", bufó.

Pero otra parte de él, la parte a la que él últimamente no le prestaba mucha atención, pues había sido la parte que innumerables veces le había gritado "¡Mira! Te está sonriendo, vamos, sonríele" y él le había hecho caso, o le había susurrado "ayúdala con ese libro tan pesado, le gustará" y lo había hecho. ¿Pero de qué había servido escucharla? Ahora ella no le hablaba y si lo miraba era solamente para penetrarlo con sus orbes oscuros cada vez con más odio en ellos.

Sin embargo decidió escucharla "Ya sabes a que se refiere con _te quiere_ _diferente_".

Ron, enojado, giró su cuerpo al otro lado y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Estaba harto de estar atrapado entre el atosigamiento de Lavender y la indiferencia de Hermione, ¿por qué no podía seguir siendo su amigo si ahora era él quien decidía tener novia? ¿A caso no podía?

Enfurruñado, cubierto hasta más arriba de los hombros, resopló una vez más antes de pensar en que no tenía nada que hacer si ella no pensaba hablarle. Él, cuando Viktor apareció a arruinarle la vida, decidió hacer como si nada, actuar de forma madura y olvidar su discusión con Hermione, aceptar que ella haya disfrutado del baile con Krum, pero jamás le había dejado de hablar. ¿Y ella que hacía a cambio?

No, él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por mucho que la extrañara, por mucho que necesitara de su rutina devuelta y por mucho que deseaba que sus sueños – como el que tuvo esa misma noche – se hicieran realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
